


As One

by StarkRavingSpiders (GabesGurl)



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Fluff, M/M, just soft boys, lots of pet names, no beta we die like men, seriously tooth rotting fluff porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/StarkRavingSpiders
Summary: First part of my Starker Bingo!I had Cock Warming for my first square. I wanted to write something super hot and spicy. But instead I seem unable to write anything but fluff. So have fluffy cock warming porn.Title: As OnePairing: StarkerWord Count: 1760Rating: NSFW





	As One

Peter’s experiences in life were different than others. His senses were so dialed up that even eating a sandwich was a very different experience for him than most others. Everything from the taste of the bread, to the light shining in the shop, to the water that was used to mix his fountain drink. It all could make or break his experience and every day he had different stimuli to deal with than others.

So it should come to no surprise that sex was a whole nother ballgame for Peter Parker either. He loved sex well actually he loved sex with one Tony Stark. He’s had a lover or two before he landed Tony and Tony finally started seeing him as an adult. Sex was always ok to Peter but with Tony it was unworldly. 

It wasn’t the act of sex itself with Tony that was so amazing, although that was mind blowing. It was the fact that when Tony slotted them together he felt everything. Tony’s heartbeat, his breathing, the shift of every muscle, the slight tremble he always gave when he bottomed out inside of Peter. For those few precious moments? Peter felt like they were one, like they’d somehow pieced their souls together and it was perfect.

It was safe to say, Peter was pretty obsessed with having Tony’s cock in him. They’d experimented a bit with cock warming right before bed so that Peter could drift off with Tony’s cock nestled deep inside of him as he fell asleep. He loved those nights, he felt safe and completely at ease with Tony and more comforted than ever before.

“What’s got you so deep in thought, Sweetheart?” Tony’s gentle question brought him out of his thoughts and he looked at his lover with a smile, before cuddling close.

Peter hummed softly, tucking himself against Tony. “You, us, just how happy I am.” He admitted softly as Tony tangled one of his hands in his hair and pressed a kiss to his neck. He tried to focus back on the movie but now was a bit distracted

“Good thoughts?” Tony’s voice had dropped a bit and Peter could tell the older man could probably read something on his face and liked it. He smiled and turned to Tony and met his dark eyes. He nuzzled into the large hand that cupped his face, making a soft sound of contentment. 

“The best…” He trailed off, biting his lip. He wasn’t embarrassed of what he wanted he just sometimes felt a bit exposed when Tony looked at him the way he currently was.

“Hey Sweetheart, what’s going on?” Tony pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and Peter felt himself melt a bit at the touch. He met Tony’s gaze and held it and smiled tenderly at his boyfriend.

“Nothings wrong, Tony, I just would really like you to be in me and I didn’t know if it would be strange to ask while we’re cuddling for a movie.” Peter gently trailed a hand along Tony’s chest and let himself be pulled into a tender kiss as Tony cupped his face between both his hands.

When they broke apart Tony was staring into his eyes with such a warm tender look that it made Peter feel like his heart skipped.

“Pete, listen to me ok?” Tony’s voice was soft and Peter nodded to him to continue, “Have I ever ever told you anything you asked of me was strange sweetheart? Sure it might not work between the two of us but have I ever made you feel ashamed?”

Peter shook his head and reached up to stroke at Tony’s face, as Tony’s hands came down and stroked at his arms gently “I know you wouldn’t Tony, I just struggle with saying what I want out loud sometimes. It’s nothing you’ve done, love, it just will probably always be with me.”

Tony hummed softly, “I’d love nothing more than to be deep inside you sweetheart. Do you want me to get you ready or do you want to do it yourself?” Peter couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face at Tony’s question. That’s one thing that had been such a pleasant surprise about being with one Tony Stark. Anything related to sex was discussed, often times in detail, before they did anything. He pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s lips before standing and shucking his sweat pants and boxers.

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the side table drawer and straddled Tony’s lap, pressing the bottle into his lover’s hands.

“You please, Tony?” Peter asked, almost breathlessly, excited and already hard at the prospect of Tony being deep inside him again. He tangled his arms around his lover’s broad shoulders and buried his face into his neck.

“Anything you want, Precious.” Tony whispered, hands cupping Peter’s ass and massaging gently. Peter whined and then sighed in relief as one of Tony’s hands left him and he heard the click of the lube opening.

Feeling a slick finger circling his entrance had him squirming and pressing tender kisses and gentle bites into the soft flesh of Tony’s neck. He couldn’t help but tense as Tony’s finger breached him, no matter how often they did this the initial press of searching fingers always had him tensing.

“Sssshhhh, I have you Tesoro, relax. I’ve got you baby just breathe.” Tony whispered tenderly. Opening Peter up with the utmost care.

Peter whined as he felt a second finger join the first, relishing in the burn and rubbing up against Tony a bit. He was trying to behave as he really did just want to sit on Tony’s cock and enjoy them being joined, but getting fingered was always so hot for him. He felt every touch and hitch of Tony’s breathing and his hips twitch upwards like he wants to rut against Peter.

“I love you sweetheart.” Tony’s voice was soft in his ear and Peter sighed pressing back on the three fingers inside him. When Tony pulled his fingers out of him Peter couldn’t resist a soft whine from punching out of him at the empty feeling left behind. The soft sound gained a gentle chuckle, “You ready Pete?”

“Yes, please Tesoro,” His voice was just as shaky as he felt. He was excited and turned on and just feeling so full of emotions right now.

With gentle hands guiding him he turned himself in Tony’s lap so his back was pressed against his lover’s broad chest and using a hand to slick Tony’s cock with some lube he positioned himself and gently sunk down.

They both moaned in unison as Peter lowered himself inch by slow inch onto Tony’s cock before Tony bottomed out inside of him. Tony gently soothed him by petting at his arms and snaking one hand up his shirt and gently stroking the skin of his stomach tenderly.

“Oh sweetheart, you are so fucking perfect. You fit me like a glove like I was made to be inside of you.” Tony was mouthing at his neck and Peter relaxed and gently leaned back, settling against his lover’s body.

Tony tangled their legs and pressed open mouthed kisses to his neck and Peter let himself tune into his lover. And the world fell away for a moment.

He felt Tony’s heart beating against his back and from where Tony’s broad fingers were stroking at his stomach and nestled in his hair. He could feel Tony’s heartbeat in his cock too, buried deeply inside of him, every beat feeling like it echoed his. He could smell Tony too, his sweat and the smell of green apples, motor oil and some expensive aftershave as well as something that was just Tony’s. He leaned back a bit more fully against Tony’s chest and focused his hearing.

He could hear every inhale and exhale from his lover’s chest, as well as his heart beat slowing to a regular rhythm of calm. He could hear the soft sound of Tony’s skin against his and the sound of the movie playing in the background.

Peter couldn’t stop a shiver as he felt Tony blink against his neck, the brush of eyelashes feeling like the softest touch of butterfly wings against his skin.

“You alright Sweetheart?” Tony’s voice was soothing to him. Like water for his parched lips. He sighed and let his eyes drift shut reaching back to tangle his hand in Tony’s hair.

“Hmmm,” He murmured softly, feeling Tony shift inside him ever so slightly. If he hadn’t been focusing he wouldn’t have noticed the clench of muscles and the very slight drag. “I feel so full and feel you everywhere. S’nice.”

Tony pressed a soft kiss to his neck and nuzzled into his neck, “Do you feel whole now, baby? All filled up?”

Peter nodded a bit hazily, feeling himself relax in a way he never did unless he was with Tony. He actually was now feeling a bit tired. “Like you fit us together and fixed us. Don’t like being without you, Tesoro.”

He felt rather than heard the small sound Tony made, it was almost a wounded sound. The hand on his stomach came up to rest over his heart.

“Oh Sweetheart. I’ll give you whatever you need to get you this relaxed and feeling safe.” There was a pause and Tony gently rolled his hips before falling still again, “I feel it too Pete, I feel it too.” He brought his arms both around Peter, just holding him, “You just rest if you need to, I have you.”

Peter whined, prying open his eyes and shaking his head, “But I got you all riled up and it’s not fair to you.” Peter protested softly, and it was true. Sometimes he did feel guilty about getting Tony all hard before bed and just falling asleep.

“Shhhhh, just relax baby. This is good for me too I promise. Just let me give this to you.” Tony stroked a hand across his chest and Peter let his eyes fall shut again. He honestly hadn’t realized how exhausted he was until he let himself be fully focused on just Tony and let himself relax. 

“If soulmates are real? You’re mine. I feel like right now we’re linked and whole. Is that weird?” Peter mumbled, sleep creeping in on him.

He felt the soft press of a kiss as he let himself be pulled into a restful sleep. Just missing the words.

“You’re my heart and my soul, Peter. I feel whole with you too.”


End file.
